I am applying for a second five-year Established Investigator Award to allow me to continue my cancer research agenda and to provide time for mentoring junior colleagues. The application seeks to document the degree to which the initial Award enabled me to have success in each of these areas, and the specific ways in which support for five additional years would be put to use. In terms of research, I propose to: 1) continue to develop and refine epidemiologic methods;2) assist colleagues in the conduct of molecular epidemiologic studies of endometrial and lung cancer;and 3) assess the influence of postmenopausal hormone therapy on the risk of death from breast cancer. In terms of mentoring, I would continue the commitment I have made in the initial five years of K05 funding to mentoring junior faculty who are planning or engaged in studies of the epidemiology or clinical epidemiology of cancer. Based on my experience to date, these faculty will be located both within and outside of the University of Washington.